


Undercover Santa

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Steve's an undercover Santa





	Undercover Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by evil_little-dog: Any spy or cop series, any, Undercover Santa

Steve rolled his eyes and wondered for the 100th time that day how he got himself into this situation. He smiled and waved from the giant chair he was sitting on. He looked around the crowd and his eyes settled on Danny Williams. His eyes narrowed, remembering now why he was here at the mall, dressed as Santa, sitting in the oversized chair with a child on his lap. He made a mental note to kill his partner when this was over.

"And I want a skateboard and a surfboard and . . ." The kid was speaking but Steve had stopped listening. He smiled, patted the kid on the head and agreed to whatever it was he was asking for. He helped the kid down and waited for the next one to walk up to him, a fake smile plastered on his face behind the fake white Santa beard he wore.

He surveyed the area. There had been several thefts in the mall lately and they were there to see if they could catch the thief. He watched as a man wearing an overcoat walked through the crowd. The man looked back and forth several times as if he was either searching for someone or something. Steve watched as the man darted behind an elderly couple. Steve caught Danny's eye and with a jut of his chin he motioned for Danny to walk in the direction the man just had.

Steve looked down to help the next kid up on his lap when a loud scream cut through the mall. "He grabbed my purse." The elderly woman screamed out. Steve hefted the kid off his lap and was up and running after the guy with the purse as Danny followed after them. The man wearing the overcoat weaved through the crowd, knocking people out of his way. The man turned back to see if he was being followed and was hit by a flying Santa.

Steve had followed after the thief, watching as he knocked people around. Knowing he had to stop the man before anyone got hurt, Steve saw his opportunity. He used an empty bench as leverage and flung himself at the man, hitting him and taking him down to the ground amid applause. Steve rolled him over, grabbed his handcuffs, cuffed the guy and announced he was under arrest as Danny caught up to them. Steve handed the thief off to Danny who read him his rights and began to walk him away from the crowd.

Steve brushed himself off and looked around, seeing the wide-eyed expressions of the crowd and he laughed. "That man is on my permanent naughty list." Steve said. "Remember, I'm always watching, seeing who's naughty and who's nice." He said as he turned to follow after Danny.


End file.
